


The Dissection and Corruption of Unit 3029.

by ZeldaButAGrl



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Corruption, Disregard of Gender Identity, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Mind Control, Objectification, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaButAGrl/pseuds/ZeldaButAGrl
Summary: DnD friends, if you are reading this, it's potentially major campaign spoilers.This is the journal of the mad scientist who broke down, reworked, and ultimately corrupted the Warforged Paladin Unit 3029, aka Thirnine.





	1. Preliminary Observations and Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> DnD friends, if you are reading this, it's potentially major campaign spoilers. 
> 
> There are mentions of torture, both physical and mental here. There is also refusal to acknowledge gender identity, objectification of a humanoid consciousness, and other potential triggers I will try to add as they come up. The experience that Thirnine has was not a pleasant one, nor was it meant to be. If this bothers you, please take care of yourself and find another fic. 
> 
> This is during a campaign that has been running for 6+ months, and is mostly a place to dump ideas. I will try to give the proper background information, but it may not make sense.

Context: my DnD character was kidnapped by an evil god (Dyrrn the Corruptor) because her race is Warforged (a living machine made of metal, wood, and alchemical fluid. They were created to fight on all sides of a multi-nation war that has been over for 4-5 years at the time this takes place). This god is interested in souls, and her's is a kind he’s never had before. At the end of the campaign, my party (I have a new character) will be going into his realm to rescue her. I’d like to leave them with a rather disturbing account of what happened to her.

Patient henceforth referred to as 'Darkwood' has been uncooperative so far. It does not appear to understand why it is here. Interestingly, despite being made entirely of wood and metal, it appears to feel pain. Lack of biological functions increases the efficiency of experiments as hygiene issues do not need addressed. Recommend pain tolerance tests to discover the source of the sensation. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite being sexless, it appears to prefer being addressed as feminine. Pointing out the error in this logic angers it. Adamantine armor appears to be fused into its body. It is able to willingly rearrange its body parts to attach or remove armor. Process appears to be slow, and require concentration. Recommend tests to discover if healing from injuries is possible in this way.   
…  
Patient’s rearrangement does not appear to quicken even to heal injuries. Broken fingers remain displaced hours after test. Recommend checking back in the morning to see if injuries are healed. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Injuries appear to have healed overnight. Fingers are back in place and alchemical fluid levels appear to have risen back to normal. It may be able to “grow” and produce metal, wood, or fluid as needed to replace what is lost. Process may have a limit. Energy may come from chemical reaction or even photosynthesis due to its inability to eat. Recommend depriving patient of outside stimulus to see if energy somehow comes from the environment. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After three days in total isolation, the effects of the experiment seem to be psychological in nature, rather than physical. Eyes adjusted to light at a normal rate, and it can still feel pain. Darkwood is non-verbal, although it flinches when presented with loud auditory stimulus. This suggests it can still hear, but refuses to speak. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It appears to be stronger than we thought. Does not appear to have lost stamina even after several days of immobility. It managed to choke one of my assistants after breaking its bonds. Sedation was difficult as it appears to be immune to sleep. Tighter, stronger restraints were added to its containment cell. Lack of sleep means experiments rarely cause it to lose consciousness, allowing for observation of effects of prolonged trauma. Recommend testing level of trauma needed for unconsciousness.


	2. Disassociation and Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patient Darkwood begins to disassociate to deal with the trauma. False hope is given in the form of a healer agent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is as dark as the previous chapter, so please tread carefully. The horror really lies in two things: how clinical the description is, and your imagination of what must be happening based on what is (and isn't) being described.

Trauma limit has not been reached yet, after hours of continuous experimentation. It seems unwilling or unable to lose consciousness. Magic healing may be happening as well. Recommend magic suppression to stop spellcasting, and to see if magic suppression affects life force.  
…  
Magic suppression appears to have aided in shortening time to unconsciousness. Patient is weaker, and some parts appear to be malfunctioning as if not receiving enough power. It does not appear to understand what is happening, and appears to be afraid. Recommend keeping magic suppression on until further notice. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Showing an image of its companions appears to have distressed it. First vocalization of words in several weeks. Master Dyrrn was able to show the party in the lap of luxury, riding first class on a train headed away from the Mournland. Darkwood has already been replaced by another party member, and does not come up in conversations. Patient appears to think it is still somewhere inside the country. Recommend daily stimulus showing its companions abandoning it. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Psychological prediction appears to be coming true. At least one hour per day, Darkwood is shown its companions enjoying themselves. Party appears to be passing around personal journal kept by it, which caused increased stress response. Companions appear to be upset with it, due to unflattering opinions mentioned by the patient. Recommend following up visions of its former companions with pain infliction. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Patient now flinches whenever shown its companions. Recommend continuing visions without pain and measuring its biological responses.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Patient often lies unresponsive, and more extreme types of stimulus are needed to elicit vocal pain response. It may be mentally disassociating, or its soul may be leaving the machine. Soul should not be allowed to escape without Dyrrn there to seize it. Recommend implementing friendly face to gain trust. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Patient still does not respond to friendly conversation by the underling posing as a healer (the “agent”). Recommend several days break from all possible physical stimulus. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After two days, patient has begun tracking the agent with its eyes as he moves around its room. Recommend starting new pain tolerance experiment with agent coming quickly after. Agent should offer sympathy and hope. Perhaps an escape attempt? It is likely too early in the experiment. Recommend patience.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkwood spoke its first word (outside of pain-response) to the agent. It thanked him for his service and blessed him in the name of its goddess. It must join our cause without breaking its paladin’s oath, otherwise it loses all combative usefulness. Recommend research on beliefs and how to get it to follow both its oath and our cause.


End file.
